


A Veggie Tale

by CasFoundAShoe



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religion, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasFoundAShoe/pseuds/CasFoundAShoe
Summary: Bob knows his feelings for Larry are wrong, that what he wants is wrong, and he must find a way to preserve his faith.Once again, I suck at summaries





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this. I wasn't sure whether or not to tag this as underaged, because after writing I realized that Laura Carrot is actually like 5. Sorry about that.

Bob knew this was wrong. What he felt was wrong. He knew that every time he got distracted by Larry’s laugh, or his gaze lingered a little too long on his inviting lips, that he was defying God’s wishes. That he was sinning. But he couldn’t help it. Like a train with no breaks, his desires were uncontrollable, and that would lead to a wreck. The only way to stop the inevitable impact of Bob’s unrestrainable feelings was to cut all ties with Larry. He’d stop speaking to him and date someone else. And that someone else would be female. He would do what must be done to preserve his faith and loyalty to God. The next day, Bob bounced up to Laura the carrot, who was reading the bible.   
“Uh, h-hey Laura. Wanna go to church with me next Sunday?”  
“Oh! Bob, I would love to!”   
“R-really? Wow! See you there!”  
Bob knew he should’ve been excited, but he couldn’t help the feeling of apprehension creeping up his spine as he thought about sitting in a pew beside Laura. She was nice enough, but she wasn’t Larry. No! Stop having those thoughts! Whatever you hope to happen between you and Larry isn’t possible! It’s you and Laura now!  
Soon Sunday arrived, and Bob was feeling confident. He was wearing his Sunday best, and nothing could get him down. As he strolled into the church, shaking hands with the greeter, Bob began to look for Laura. She was seated in a pew towards the front, close to the aisle. Bob hurried over and sat himself down next to her, smoothing his tie. Laura noticed him and gave him a smile. He didn’t feel butterflies like the ones Larry set aflutter within him, but he felt a warmth run through him nonetheless.   
The service went on like always. Bob sang along to the hymns and did the communion, pointedly ignoring Larry, who was seated at the other end of the chapel. When it was time to leave, Bob wished everyone a good day and hurried out with Laura. He led her towards the little garden out back, taking a seat on the fountain, gesturing for her to do the same..   
“L-laura, I have to ask you something.”  
“Yes, Bob?” She asked, twisting a blonde pigtail.  
“I- well-,” He took a moment to collect himself, “Will you go out with me?”  
“Oh Bob! Of course! How could I say no?”  
“Fantastic!”  
Bob took her hand and helped her up from the fountain, guiding her back home. After dropping Laura off, Bob walked back to his house and pondered their relationship. He did like Laura, but he wasn’t sure if he like liked her. He felt bad about using her to get rid of his sinful cravings, but if she was happy then it wasn’t too bad, right? God could forgive him. After all, he was doing this for his faith.


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death? Not super graphic

One week later

Bob couldn’t do this. He couldn’t keep up this lie anymore. This wasn’t who he was. He was Bob, a tomato who was irrevocably in love with his best friend Larry. Not Laura’s boyfriend. He had been keeping up the charade for a week, cuddling and holding Laura’s hand. But truthfully, he could only stand to lay next to her at night because he could pretend it was Larry. They had the same phallic shape, and if he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was him he was holding instead of her. This went on for a while, until Bob could no longer bear to pretend that he had fallen for her feminine wiles, that his love for Larry had vanished.  
On Thursday night, he snapped. Laura had gone to bed, and he had told her he would be a minute. Bob went into the kitchen and grabbed the carrot peeler, hiding it behind his back. He tiptoed into the bedroom, leaning over the bed. Laura stirred, opening her eyes.  
“Oh, Bob, there you are. The bed’s still wa-,” Laura cut herself off with a blood curdling scream, just as Bob brings down the peeler. Her scream alerts the neighbors and the police arrive shortly. They enter the house, finding Laura murdered on the bed, and Bob in the corner clutching a blood-splattered photo of Larry. He gets put on trial and found guilty, sentenced to the death penalty. His execution will be on Saturday.  
Larry was sitting at his kitchen table Saturday morning, reading the paper, when an article caught his eye.   
“An execution? Huh?” He read further, his eyes widening as he realized who was being executed. Larry dropped his coffee, shattering the mug. He scrambled to his feet and bolted out the door. He had to stop this. He hadn’t even had a chance to tell Bob how he feels. As he raced to the courtyard, he thought about the girl Bob had killed. Why had he done it?   
When he reached the area designated for the execution, he stopped dead, his blood freezing in his veins. He was too late. There, in the middle of the courtyard, besides the bloody mandoline, was a can of tomato soup. What was left of Bob. Larry picked up the can and sank to his knees, sobs of anguish ripping from his throat. It should’ve been him. With shaking hands, Larry took out a knife.  
“See you soon, Bob,” he whispered.  
With little hesitation, Larry plunged the knife into his chest, piercing his own heart. As his lifeless body slumped to the cobblestones, quickly draining, Larry was smiling.


End file.
